Developers
Joonas Rikkonen Joonas Rikkonen (commonly known as Regalis) is the creator and the main coder for SCP - Containment Breach. Besides taking care of the development of the code of the game, Rikkonen is also involved in graphic design, sound, and 3D modeling. Reilly Grindle Reilly Grindle (commonly known as Mirocaine ) has worked on modeling and animating several characters for the game such as SCP-106, SCP-049 and the Mobile Task Force. He is currently working on implementing SCP-860 as well as creating the forest monster (SCP-860-2). Night Night is most notable for modeling and animating SCP-096's current model, which was introduced in v0.6.5. He is in the process of creating a new model for the Mobile Task Force. Jesse Ludtke Jesse Ludtke (commonly known as MonocleBios ) is most notable for creating the DebugHUD and for creating new Console commands. InnocentSam InnocentSam is most notable for creating the SCP-008 and SCP-500 modifications which were implemented into the game. His mod also contained SCP-005 but it was never implemented. He has also stated that he will be creating a SCP-120 modification. Gage Allen Gage Allen (commonly known as Lotims) is most notable for creating the official trailers for SCP - Containment Breach. As of now he's only done two but he has expressed interest in creating more trailers for the game in the future. Voice Actors SolidBaker SolidBaker has been known as the previous voice actor for the Intercom Voice, which was replaced by "DukeLovesYou" in v0.3. The original voice by SolidBaker can still be heard as a prerecorded message on the radio. Tallfellow Tallfellow is known for his contributions as the composer, writer and announcer for the SCP Foundation On-site Radio. Joshofsouls Joshofsouls can be heard on the radio, as a panicked Foundation employee whom is abducted by SCP-106 when trying to send a distress message. DukeLovesYou DukeLovesYou is a well-known internet voice actor known specifically in SCP - Containment Breach for his role as the Intercom Voice from v0.3 on. He also voices the guard in the intro whom escorts D-9341 to SCP-173's containment chamber. ItsDuke ItsDuke is a voice actor whom voices several characters in SCP - Containment Breach, including the Mobile Task Forces, all the characters heard in the Gate B endings, the Lure Subject (when idle), as well as several guards. ItsDuke has presumably done the most voice acting work for the game as an individual. Aaron Mckee Aaron Mckee (commonly known as The Volgun) is a voice actor well known for his SCP-based readings and voice work. He voices several characters, including SCP-049, SCP-990, D-9341, the scientist and guard in the first room and an MTF unit found in an SCP-049 cutscene. Notable People 3D Models *Prosth *Micro *Atomicsneak *Brandon Smith *Hakkla *Tom Malinowski *GamerEntitlement *SaitoFox *Yndaaa Music/Sound Effects *Tim Morrison *Joshofsouls *Caleb Yu ("nerd") *gmodfan11 *FragdaddyXXL *phlip45 *FireFox *Slagar *Slendy Man154 *Kevin Macleod Textures/Sprites *Orgil Pount ("Destructoid") - Guard/MTF textures. *KyoteeWilliams - Several sprites for the HUD. * William Salembien ("InTheNight") - New textures for Class-D and Scientists. Writing/Ideas *Dr. Gears - A few documents and ideas for SCP-106 and SCP-914. *Steelpoint - A few documents and ideas for characters. *Caleb Yu ("Omniary") - A few documents. *Irontaco - Ideas for loading screen texts. */v/ (4chan) - Ideas and Support. Other *Haversine - Created the SCP-087 game which was the main inspiration for SCP-087-B and SCP - Containment Breach. Category:SCP - Containment Breach